project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Caroline Horn
Southern Spitfire who takes no shit. Appearance Play By: Alexandria Deberry Hair: Blond Hair Eyes: Grey-Blue Eyes, with only a touch of blue Complexion: A Pale/Tanned Body Type: Lean, Athletic, Slim Overall: Last time her brother saw her, she had waist length, curly blond hair that reminded her family of one of the many porcelain dolls she collected as a child. With her large grey eyes with the hints of blue, and her creamy colored skin, along with her height and slim build, she easily stood at the top of her school in Huston, shooting for a possible modeling career one day even, but when she moved to Marietta, she changed it all. She chopped off her hair (short bobbed hairstyle with short brushed back hair and long wild fringy front bangs) in an act of rebellion, as well as getting a few tattoos. She has on a silver ring with a star with a mood stone in the very center of the star sitting on her thumb of her right hand, a silver band with a dragon etched into it that sits on her ring finger of her right hand, and a thick, plain silver band that sits on the middle finger of her left hand and looks like a smaller version of one she gave her brother. Basically, she still has the fragile, porcelain doll look she was famous for in Huston, only now it's paired with shorter hair that makes her eyes seem even bigger, her cheeks even more defined, and everything just basically more noticeable, which somehow makes her look even more fragile then before. Clothing Clothing: Caroline got trapped in her school, so she was left wearing what she'd worn to school the day it all happened; black, tailored fit, skinny jeans, a long sleeved, black, off the shoulder sweater shirt, a black tank top, and a man's black leather jacket that she hasn't let out of her sights since she left Huston. Thankfully she was able to trade in her high heeled stilettoed boots for a pair of black hiking boots that actually fit, but she has yet to have found a pair of actual comfortable clothes that fit right - she refuses to wear clothes that could catch on anything, or that are to tight - and even if she had, she's also kind of paranoid that if she isn't wearing exactly what she told Gabe she was, he won't find her. Personality Before you would have said light, bubbly, fun… but after the death of almost all of the important people in her family, she became more of a loner, not really caring about what people thought about her any longer, that included the aunt and uncle she moved in with. She's not unkind, but she's no longer overly sensitive to others. Basically, she took on the majority of her brother's characteristics; patient, loyal, mature. She still easily charms people, but instead of doing it with her optimism and sunny disposition, now they are drawn in by the quiet fragility she seems to portray – a fragility that is a completely lie if one digs far enough beneath the surface. Once you get below the outer appearance, you get to the fierce and protective heart that is Caroline. She has an inner strength that keeps her moving even though many would have given up. A loyalty that drives her to keep herself alive because she knows her brothers coming for her, even though every single person she's come across since the beginning – including her friends – told her he wasn't. Even a protectiveness towards others that drives her to do things others probably wouldn't in order to help those she's come to care about. Basically, she's a strong girl with morals that, even during the end of the world, she refuses to let go of. Background Until the age of seven, Caroline was the only child of Elizabeth and Jeremy Horn, a military nurse and an ex-Marine. She was a beautiful child who was constantly helping everyone around her. Not to long after she turned seven, her dad came home and told her about a boy he'd found. Not more then two days later Caroline had an older brother. She was the first one to get threw to the troubled kid, and since that moment she had a protector for life. When she was thirteen, her mother died of cancer. Over the period of her mother's sickness and too her death, Caroline withdrew into herself, refusing to go to school and ultimately failing the entire year. She became a bit harder then before, bit less naive but she still held on to that little light inside herself. When she was fifteen, her father died. She became a even harder, lost even more of that innocence and sunshine that she'd been so well known form, she also ended up being held back a second time because she failed so many classes as her way to show her anger. Although, to took a few months but she was again able to smile, to hold out hope that when she got done with school, she could move out to where her brother was stationed and find a good college. She moved in with her grandfather and for the next year and a half everything was great, but after she turned sixteen, her grandfather died and she was totally heartbroken. Everything inside her just stopped and she didn't no how to handle it. Unfortunately she had no other family in Texas, and her brother wouldn't be able to come home for at least six months to a year, so she was shipped off to her aunt and uncles, a childless couple that lived in Marietta, Georgia. When everything suddenly went haywire, she made a quick call to her brother, telling him she'd meet him somewhere outside of Atlanta, Georgia and she told him the outfit she was in. Since then she's been hoping he'd find her and, no matter how much everyone tells her it's impossible that he'd make it all the way to Georgia when he was half way across the US, she knows he will come and get her because he promised he always would. Relations: Caroline had an extended family before the world ended, but she only had anything to do with her mother, father, (adopted) brother, one live grandfather, and - for six months - her aunt (mother's sister) and uncle because she didn't have a choice with her brother in the Marine. *Grandfather (Died six months previous reason she was forced to move to Georgia) *Jeremy - father (Died two years previous) *Elizabeth - mother (Died four years previous) *Gabriel - brother (Unknown – for her) Skills Riding - Started Western style when she was five and English when she was ten, didn't stop until the death of her grandfather. Bilingual – English, French, Spanish, Italian. Surviving – Father, Grandfather, and Brother in or had been in the Marines, she learned quite a bit about how to handle herself when she needed to. She doesn't mind sleeping on the ground, knows how to boil water, doesn't mind walking for long periods of time, and is resourceful. Self defense – her father put her in self defense classes the day after he realized she… developed and her brother showed her a few things as well. Gallery MV5BMTYyMTg3NjIzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjUyODc0NA@@._V1._SX640_SY960_.jpg tumblr_lk4asmMsNV1qzjizro1_500.jpg alexandria-deberry-941958l.jpg e109cb93caa453df72b8e0b3ab2dea37.jpeg|High School tumblr_mgwjwgJfs51rlgu9vo1_1280.jpg bac-ea-cf-1601118885.jpg